Problem: Add. $35.14 + 6.43=$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $3$ ${5}$ $.$ ${1}$ $4$ $6$ $.$ ${4}$ $3$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{3}$ ${{5}}$ $.$ ${{1}}$ $4$ $+$ $6$ $.$ ${4}$ $3$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $1$ $.$ $5$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({35}+ {6}) + ({0.14} + {0.43})\\\\ &=41 + {0.57}\\\\ &=41.57 \end{aligned}$ $35.14 + 6.43=41.57$